StarCrossed Lovers
by hanaler87
Summary: Mikan always hoped for a wonderful and normal highschool life. But then, during her first day, she got tangled up on a highschool threat that turned her world upside down. And after that disaster, came another disaster. SHE GOT HERSELF A FIANCE! NxMx?
1. Prologue: The Day That Started It All

**"Star-crossed Lovers"**

**Summary:** Mikan always hoped for a wonderful and normal highschool life. But then, during her first day, she got tangled up on a highschool threat that turned her world upside down. And after that disaster, came another disaster. SHE GOT HERSELF A FIANCE!

* * *

**Prologue: The Day That Started It All**

"Ohmigosh! Did you see that?! He looked this way!" I heard a girl squeal gallingly. Cute uniforms, squealing fan girls, big buildings! *sigh* So this is high school life, huh? The beginning of my unforgettable high school life starts here! Hello, high sch—

"OOOWW!" What the hell was that?!

"Move. You're on the way." He bumped on me on purpose! I glared at him letting my auburn eyes examine his arrogant features. Expecting that he'll regret what he just did, I revealed a provable pissed off face.

"Hn." He smirked derisively. What an impudent jerk! A person like him that does not even try to say sorry and on top of that, showing off his arrogant attitude, shouldn't be given mercy. He didn't even help me stand up! I can feel myself buring with full rage and fury. Who the hell is this person?! Acting so high and mighty, huh? Let me teach him a **_tiny_** lesson for treating someone, especially a girl, like that. I clenched my fist and gathered all my strength.

"Stop being so full of yourself!" I punched him with all my might thrusting all my anger in his face.

TACK.

Tack? Where did I exactly hit him? That's not the sound of a face being hit. I opened my eyes to see what happened. I can't believe it, he dodged my attack and my fist ended on his palm. I have never lost a fight since I was born, well, except for Hotaru though. That left me frozen until he relentlessly grabbed my elbow and twisted it until I can't bear the pain no more. How dare he do this to a girl! Is he gay?!

"OW! Stop it, you idiot! You call yourself a man?! How dare you do this to a girl?!" I protested.

"You call yourself a _girl_?" He talked all of a sudden.

What the heck! What does he mean by that? I tried to escape his grasp but just led to total failure. His arms are too strong. Ungh. This idiot, when will he stop?! Suddenly, he painfully loosened his hold and I gave myself a deep breath but been cut off immediately as I experienced the greatest shock I have ever had.

HIS HANDS ARE LYING _IN_ MY CHEST.

"Tch. For someone your age, I can't believe someone has these titties these small. You don't even deserve being called a girl." he stated.

I heard low murmurings and silent chuckles from the people around us. This is the very first time I've been made embarrassed like this. I can't forgive this person who's worse than the devil. Right now, mercy isn't in my vocabulary.

"Gaaaaaaah! You pervert, you pervert! I'll never forgive you for doing this to me! DAMN YOU FOR BEING BORN!" I slapped his face as hard as I can. This time, I'm really sure it hit right straight to his face. He didn't move nor spoke a single word for seconds. What the hell is with him?! Is he retarded or somethin'?

"You dare challenge me, huh? I'll make you regret what you just did."

Somehow, I feel nervous and scared. His eyes were raging with ferocity all of sudden. It's impossible for him to get that angry with just a simple slap. Was it something I said? Did I say too much? Wait—why am I worried?! He deserved that for molesting and for beating a girl up! I'm not afraid of his threats! Just you see.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I reacted.

"Really?" His voice was emotionless but his face was filled with anger and wrath.

After that, he walked away. There are people following him and the witnesses gave me disgusted and cold looks. What did I do wrong?! They should feel sorry for me! But...why them too?

Happy high school life is over.

* * *

Hey, **hanaler87** here! Whew. That was short but it's just the beginning. I'm just bored and I want some inspiration so please review! I've been down lately and my past fanfics on my other account/s (it's a secret) are off in a desert, lost and unseen. Even though, there's someone who actually read it and favorited it, I was quite happy but reviews will lighten my mood up.

After 6 months on hiatus, I'm back from the dead. I don't know what's up with me but when I'm in a busy state, that's where I start working fanfics. I have only a month until summer break and this month will be the busiest I will have. Midterms, Projects, Final Exams are coming up! I really feel sorry and angry at myself for not continuing my past fanfics. I deleted some already and I think I'll delete more again right now since I can't finish some of them already. *sigh* I forgot what their plots are already.

Well, right now, I've decided to focus on this one and finish this. (This isn't the first time you'll hear it. I'm sure I put this statement to all my fanfics. LOL!)

**This isn't your normal story. More twists and secrets will be revealed later on.**


	2. Sweet Revenge

Well, hanaler87 here. I'm back! I really get inspired to write when I listen to songs. ^_^

So, I hope you'll have fun reading on this chapter! This will be quite long so keep your eyes stuck on the screen and chill.

Oh, and if you ever wondered why I called the title Star-Crossed Lovers, you'll know after this story ends! Or maybe if you already read a "certain" book, you should probably know.

**Note: This is set in a normal setting. No superpowers for them! Oh, and I'm using the school standards in the USA: 3 years for middle school and 4 years for high school. Middle-schools in the US start at 6****th**** grade, for those who don't know. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**I. Sweet Revenge**

My high school life is completely ruined.

**New Friends.** How can I make new friends when everyone despises me already?!

**Enemy.** I never had an enemy even once! And on top of that, he is one heck of a superstar, and dangerous too (I think?)!

**Detention on First Day**. After that incident—no—calamity, I got a token to detention for being late and for being on a fight!

**Sanity.** I can't keep this state up! Being the antagonist on everyone's mind, I think I'm going to be insane!

**Injury.** I need a surgeon, fast! That punk twisted and broke my bone!

After giving all of that some thought, I promised myself not to lose and never give up. I want to change everyone's first impression on me and start over and gain new friends. I'll never lose to that arrogant pervert. Just watch and see!

**~ NORMAL POV ~**

"Mikan-chan!" A familiar voice called behind her. Mikan turned around and saw a familiar silhouette of a person coming near.

"Iinchou!" Mikan shouted. She was relieved to see her guy bestfriend happy to see her. She was glad to have her two friends in the same school rather than having none. After mere seconds, he made it beside Mikan, panting heavily. They knew each other since 5th grade and he always had that innocent crush on her yet she never had a single clue about that.

During their first meeting, Mikan mistook him as a girl and still feel guilty for saying that. Right now, Yuu became more manlike and built-up some muscles. He changed his circular-shaped glasses into a small rectangular one with rims on the top. His face showed more virile structures and his jaw structure was more modified and squared. With that, how can she not fall in love with him?

Mikan has a simple personality: easy to please, simple-minded and carefree but just TOO simple. She is sometimes stupid, dense and slow. But that's what's good in her though because that's what makes her lovable.

"Eh?! You're late too? You're never late, Iinchou!" Mikan said with a surprised tone.

"Ah. Hahaha, I was surprised myself too! I guess I was just too nervous being this the first day of high school and all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Iinchou, but we still have detention!"

"Haha, you're right. And by the way, you can stop calling me that now, Mikan-chan. We're not sure already if I will still be the class representative."

For the past 4 years, Tobita Yuu was made representative since no one else loves to do it more than him. He loves his job and no one knows why. Others think that it's such a big burden and they don't want to take responsibilities. Since then, without saying anything or having some voting contests, as long as Yuu is in the class, the decision's automatic.

"Mikan-chan, do you want to see what class you're in?" Yuu asked.

"Sure!" Both of them went to the bulletin board and searched for their names.

"Look, Mikan-chan! The three of us are in the same class!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Where, where?! Oh, that's right! This is great, Iinchou! Right now, the three of us will not be separated." Mikan felt overwhelmed that she forgot about the incident awhile ago.

"But wait, Mikan-chan. Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka are on the same class as ours too." Iinchou said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Huh? Who are they?"

"Don't you know them? Hyuuga Natsume is the most dangerous delinquent in this school since junior high. When you mess with him, he'll never stop until you'll be out of the school or worse, dead. There's also a rumor that he won't back-out even if you're a girl. Well you really can't call him a delinquent since he's doing great in his studies and is always on top of the class but still, he's a really dangerous person." After hearing that, Mikan had this feeling of worry lurking inside her.

"Why'd you know a lot of these things, Iinchou?" Mikan asked. She began to feel curious and she doesn't want to admit that she was hoping that the person she just bumped into awhile ago isn't the same person Yuu was talking about. But still, her face says it all.

"Do you remember Risa-chan? She transferred in our school last year because she was one of Natsume's victim and when she couldn't take it anymore, she dropped out and changed schools. But it's probably nothing you should worry about, Mikan-chan, you're really kind and you haven't been a fight with other people before." Yuu noticed Mikan's worried face and decided to cheer her up.

"That IS the problem. Well, this morning, I bumped on someone and got on a fight with him. I don't know what his problem is but he suddenly touched me, on my chest! After that, I slapped him and told him some things and then he told me that he will be making me "the most miserable person on earth"." Mikan said.

"Would you mind describing him for me?" An unfamiliar voice suddenly joined the conversation.

"Hotaru?! I thought you're already in class!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Nevermind that. Answer my question." As usual, her voice and face show no signs of emotion but her words do.

"Well, he has this raven-black hair and his eyes were light crimson. And…and he's arrogant, self-centered and a pervert!" Mikan said.

"Hn. Hyuuga indeed." Hotaru said calmly.

"What?!" Mikan and Yuu both exclaimed.

"You got yourself a handful of troubles in your hands, idiot."

**Mikan's POV**

I'm such an idiot! Of all people, why him?!

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan. Hotaru-chan and I will always be here for you. We'll protect you in any way we can." Iinchou said as he held my hand. He is so kind to tell me that even though I can feel his hands tremble. (*sweatdrops*)

"Who's with you? Don't drag us in that fight of yours. You made the trouble yourself, fix it yourself. Let's go, Yuu." After that, Hotaru walked away dragging Yuu with him. How can she not care?! I'm her best friend for God's sake! As usual, she's being cold and unhelpful. Hmph.

One of the biggest mistake of my life: Getting my life tangled up with a delinquent who's going to ruin my high school life **or** my WHOLE life. Great. JUST GREAT. Well, what's supposed to happen has happened. I know God has reasons to twist my life this way and I know it's for a good reason.

"Did you see that girl with Natsume-kun awhile ago? How dare she say things to him like that! We oughta teach her a lesson for that!" I heard two girls talk. Obviously, they didn't notice I was around.

Rather than hearing more of those, I decided to go to class. There are still a lot of learning for me to do because this is one heck of a school. And I don't want to be frequently late because I just got lost. As soon as I found my classroom, I stopped in front of the door and at the same time, emotions crowded over my mind and my body. I can also feel butterflies fluttering inside my stomach. I can't stay like this forever! I took a deep breath and opened the door. My eyes involuntarily scanned over the class. I was expecting glares and despiteful looks which they stuck on my face awhile ago. But it was unexpectedly normal. No one even noticed me come inside the room. The feeling of joy swarmed over me as I scanned again over the class and looked for Hotaru and Iinchou. But I couldn't see them. Maybe they were called to the office or something. Just then I realized why am I being such a wimp awhile ago? I continued to walk as I looked for a vacant seat. There's nothing to worry ab—

**SPLASH!**

"Hahahahaha!"

"Serves you right, bitch!"

"Payback time."

"Look, she wet her pants! No, she wet all of herself!"

Right. I shouldn't be surprised at all! I knew this was coming. That sane classroom ago wasn't normal at all! I should have known it. They think I'm giving up?! Hell no will I give up!

"Is that the best you can do? Ha! I can't believe a high school menace do such elementary tricks. Putting a string before the classroom door? Putting a bucket full of water at the top? You people are so infantile."

Whoa. That was the first time I said that. Even so, it felt really, **REALLY** good.

"You really have a big head for someone new in this school. People like you aren't suited in this school. With you're filthy mouth and hands, you might contaminate people with your germs. Oh, and a kind advice, stay out of this school and drop out, bitch!" I found myself dumbfounded between her sentences. I snapped back to reality when she flicked her fingers in my forehead. After that, I'm about to beat her up. How could she treat me like trash?!

"Stop it." Someone told her from behind. I turned around to see who just saved me but led to complete dismay. It was him. Just seeing his face, I feel like burning up. The anger led me speechless for a moment but I managed to regain my stand.

"You're such a coward. Letting people do things for you because you're afraid? What the hell?! If you really want me out, let's have a fair fight. I declare war." I told him with all my courage. Of course, I'm scared. But I can't just drop out because of some delinquent. My grandfather worked so hard to send me to a good school and I won't just waste his efforts just because I'm scared! I really won't give up.

"Hn."

HN? HN?! Is that all he could say?! My eyes followed his retreating figure. He sat calmy and normally in his seat ignoring me completely. That's it. I HAD IT.

I marched between the crowd of students and went to where his seat is located. I heard a lot of murmurs and gasps, again. His face was covered by a manga and it looks like he's asleep. I completely lost my patience and grabbed violently his manga out if his face. I stopped for a while and looked at his face. He LOOKS like he's asleep. I decided to let this time pass and I turned my back at him to go to my assigned seat. As I stepped once, I felt a strong force pulling me and I realized that it was Natsume that was tugging my ponytail. All of a sudden, my lips were on top of his.

"You declared war, right?" was all he said as he smirked.

**x END x**

* * *

Hiya, again!This chapter was supposed to be out this weekend but I was just too excited that I made all of these in just one night! (I forgot to do my homework, though. LOL) And it's supposed to be long but I want to post it already that's why I shortened this a bit. It's already a year since I last read the manga and two years since I watched the anime. So, my writing and vocabulary is kinda rusty and the characters are OOC. Just tell me where I'm wrong, ok? Feel free on writing whatever you want. Oh, and please leave some reviews. ^_^


	3. Unexpected News

Yay! I already got this far in one week! Well, I'm pursuing myself to finish this fic. Well, this could be the first time I'm going to complete a multi-chaptered story. XD I already deleted two of my uncompleted fics and for those who have read "Mornings with you", don't worry on not finishing it, it's the same as this one but I twisted it a LITTLE bit. Umm..what the heck?! Let's just say, A LOT! I forgot to disclaim, so here:

Disclaimer: GA belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. **Fic: Mine.**

* * *

**II. Unexpected news**

**Normal POV**

It became soundless for a moment. Every individual soul was frozen solid and nobody actuated even a single inch. WHAT A BOLD MOVE.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Damn you, freaking King of Perverts!" Mikan shouted as she broke the awkward silence.

"How unlady-like. Rather than shouting 'Gaaah', shouldn't it be 'Kyaa'? And shouldn't you be growing boobs right now? How come it's plainly flat?" He said nonchalantly.

"WHAT THE—?!" Mikan started to protest.

"Cross-dresser." He smirked.

THAT HIT A NERVE.

"I'M NOT GAY, DUMBASS!" Again, she attempted to slap him in the face as twice as hard than the one she gave awhile ago. But, with her own gracelessness combined with her soaking body, she slipped and fell against her face, hard.

Everyone cracked with laughter. But not everyone was enjoying the scene; Mikan was extremely embarrassed that she didn't consider this as a laughing matter. She can't take the humiliation anymore and tears are starting to flood in her eyelids. She wanted to cry and her throat hurts so badly. She stood up clumsily and glared at Natsume. Everyone stopped laughing for a second as they wanted to witness her feelings of chagrin. But they were surprised on the move she made: she placed her forefinger under her eye and exposed her tongue and said a loud "BLEEH!" and walked away.

'_Ha! You think I'm going to cry in front of you and surrender? Think back because_ I'm _not a coward! And for your information, Mr. Hot-shot, I'm a girl!'_ Mikan thought.

At the same time…

"Natsume, are you still going to continue this?" a beautiful blonde boy with aquamarine blue eyes told him.

"I'm going to let her feel a mouthful of regret." Natsume answered. His answer is full of anger but his face shows the opposite. He looks like he's enjoying this.

'I think she's just safe.' the blonde boy thought as he smiled in relief.

"That guy! He stole my first kiss! This way, I can't get married anymore!" Mikan cried animatedly. Still feeling upset and embarrassed, she decided to cut class for 2nd and 3rd period. Cutting classes is a thing she never done and she always hated to do it.

She decided to get some fresh air and walked aimlessly. She was wondering on how to deal with things starting today. People hated her, her friends ditched her, and she got a conceited enemy. Can't her life become more decent? Oblivious on the path she was taking, she arrived on a small Sakura tree which caught her eye. Even though it's small, that particular tree shines the most and surprisingly stood out from the others.

"I get it. Even though you're small, you never let anyone underestimate you. You stood strong and firm and let no one underrate your ability that's why you stood out. I GOT IT!" Mikan said as she looked at the tree.

She realized that she's still dripping wet that's why she felt somewhat cold for a late summer day. After a while from pondering, she went to the bathroom and dried herself up.

One thing she didn't notice, behind the Sakura tree, a certain raven-haired boy was listening to her all along.

"She really is something." He said as he yawned and took a nap.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Good, I'm all clean and neat and I might as well attend 4th period. Ugh, that guy. I still can't forget what he did to me! Stealing my first kiss and calling me a cross-dresser! Wait, I just realized, he gave me a lot of firsts.

**One**, he's my first enemy.  
**Two**, he's the first one to touch my private part!

**Three**, he's the first person I've been with a fight with!

**Four**, he's the first one to call me a cross-dresser.

**Five**, he's the one who gave me my first-kiss! No, not _gave_, it supposed to be _stole._

**Six**, he's the first guy who I slapped my hand with.

**Seven**, he's the first person who I hated to death.

I hope there won't be an eighth one! Well, enough with that. I went back to class and luckily my fourth period is gym. The class is again beginning to get normal. That's not a good sign. I bet there's another prank that pervert's been planning. I cautiously looked over my steps and expected for something to occur.

"Don't worry. There's nothing bad that'll going to happen to you again." I turned around and saw a cute girl with long, straight black hair. I saw her smiling at me. Is it really…over?

"Really?" I asked to be sure. I hope this is not another trick.

"Yeah! By the way, I'm Ogasawara Nonoko. Welcome to the class, Mikan-chan." She raised her hand halfway and asked for a handshake. Even though, I can feel her warm welcome, I peered over her hands and looked for any electric buzzers or something. Suddenly, she giggled softly.

"Don't worry, I'm not one of them. They're just like that because they wanted to please Natsume."

I can tell she is really kind. I grabbed her hand and shook both of our hands. She smiled at me and I can tell that we could be really great friends! At that time, I felt like all the heavy load in my chest are washed away in that mere second. Happiness flowed back to my body. It was really exhilarating.

After all the classes end, I saw Hotaru and Yuu standing outside my classroom. For a while back then, I forgot about them. Just then, I realized that my mind was full of thoughts about that arrogant pervert. Oh, and I haven't seen both of them for the whole day. Where were they?

"Hotaru! Iinchou!" I shouted and am I so glad to see them!

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"Step away, moron." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"B-but…I missed you guys! Where were you?! I haven't seen you for the entire day?! Do you know what that devil did to me?!" I cried. Of course, they should care!

"Mikan-chan, we knew everything. What you did was sort of…umm…well, all over the school. Oh, and about not being on class for the whole day, the Principal called us to attend a seminar outside the school. Ten students per school are chosen to go to that seminar and we really wanted to let you know before we go but you weren't inside the class and we can't be late, so…" Oh, so that's the reason.

"Well, that's okay! Did you guys have fun?" I asked.

"The food was good." Hotaru answered.

"But Hotaru-chan, all you ate are only crabs." Iinchou said. I smiled at them. This day wasn't that bad after all.

**(---)**

I went home with Nonoko and Anna-chan, Nonoko's best friend, because the three of us live near to each other. Hotaru and Yuu have some things to do at school and told me to leave first.

"Mikan-chan, I really admire your courage because you stood up to Natsume like that. You're the first." Anna said but I really can't accept that as a compliment. How should I know he's that dangerous?!

"I agree. I myself have been in the same class with Natsume-kun since the 2nd grade yet that's the first time I saw him treat a girl like that." Nonoko said.

Really?! "Well, what does he normally do when someone pisses him off?" I asked.

"Well, he orders someone to beat him up until he says stop regardless of age or gender. There was one rumor, he ordered a person to violate a girl and after that, we didn't see her anymore. He did a lot of different things that's why people are afraid of him and tried to please him as much as they can. If you can't, you'll be dead." Nonoko said.

I gulped hard when I heard that. What if something like that will happen to me? I really need to be careful next time.

"But, what happened a while ago surprised us. His face suddenly changed like it became more gentle and softer." Anna said.

Huh? THAT face looks gentle?! It even looked like an old-man's angry face hollering for food!

"And the fact that he kissed you, doesn't that mean that he likes you?!" Nonoko said.

What the hell?! No way!

"Yeah, I agree! Natsume _never _dated anyone. I heard him talking about how much he despises girls because they're all so loud, clingy and crybabies. And, if he never dated anyone, so it could be possible he never kissed anyone before! I bet you're his first kiss, Mikan-chan!"

No way. No way. No way!! I reckon he does that to all the girls! That psycho maniac.

"I bet he molests all the girls he's pissed off with. Girls don't like that and will hate him for sure." I said. Of course, who wants to be kissed by that moron?!

"Well, I think you said was the opposite from the real thing. Girls will _love _that. Natsume and Ruka-kun has a secret fan club and half of the girl's population of the school are loyal members of the club. When they heard that Natsume kissed you, they were raging in jealousy. And he doesn't kiss girls he doesn't like." Anna said.

"I really think you're the key to the freedom of the students." Nonoko said.

**(---)**

I arrived at home late because I took a stroll to the park to cool myself down. All those things happening in one day makes my head dizzy.

"I'm home." I called out. I saw grandfather stick his head out from the kitchen.

"Oh! Welcome back, Mikan. You can start eating dinner; I made my specialty and your favorite dish, Beef Stew!"

"Oh! What's the occasion, Ji-chan? You seldom cook my favorite food!" Eh? That's right. I remember one time, grandfather cooked Beef Stew for his visitors but before they even came, the bowl was empty. Well, it's not my fault! I just can't help it! After that, he promised to cook Beef Stew only for me _and_ only for special occasions as to refrain from spoiling me.

"Ah. That's right. I have something to tell you." He said from the kitchen. But the tone of his voice sound unusual.

"Huh? Okay." What is it that he wanted to tell me?

I satisfied myself by eating non-stop. Ah, bliss. After an hour, grandpa came in the dining table and sat beside me and I just finished eating at the same time. I noticed that his face looks quite pale and it doesn't look good.

"Jii-chan, is something wrong?" For a moment, I felt my blood rush all over my body and my heart is beating so fast.

"Mikan, dear, please don't be surprised, okay?"

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Well, I think it's time to tell you this…" I heard him gulp hard. There is something wrong. "…I know you understand our situation but we can't go on living like this anymore. A month after you were born, your dad borrowed a lot of money from the loan sharks and was chased knowing that he couldn't repay them. Your father panicked and didn't know what to do anymore. Your mother couldn't do anything since she was very ill at that time. The only person he could go and ask for help is his closest friend, Akito. Fortunately, he gladly helped him out. He is a kind and a generous person but he has this attitude to ask something in exchange…"

All of a sudden, he stopped talking. I still don't get the point but what is grandpa trying to say?

"Long ago, Akito and Haruka's bond is unbreakable. They've been best friends when they were still kids. When high school came, your mother came into the scene. Both of them fell in love with your mother but the one she really loved is your dad. Before Haruka confessed his love, he already knew that Akito is madly in love with Yuka. Yuka was aware of that too. Akito was hoping that his best friend would help him make a move and help him win her, oblivious of your dad's feelings. Haruka can't dare to refuse his friend that's why he promised to help him. After a while, their love became stronger and Haruka and Yuka became a couple, but secretly. Akito was unaware of this but became a bit suspicious. They decided to tell him the truth because they don't want to lie to him anymore. Your parents already expected what his reaction will be. Akito felt betrayed and decided to cut his ties between them. Feeling guilty of avoiding them, after a year, he told Haruka that he wanted to bring their friendship back between them. There, they became friends again but not the same as before for Akito still have feelings for Yuka even until your parents got married."

Love, huh? "So, what happened after that?" I asked.

Before he continued, he took a deep breath. "Months after you were born, Yuka got admitted to the hospital because she was known to have Ovarian Cancer. That time was the greatest depression they had. Your dad's salary wasn't enough to pay for your mom's medical bills and got tangled up with some loan sharks. There, he went to Akito for help. He let him borrow money but in one condition. If he can't pay his debt until you turn sixteen, you will be obliged to marry his son."

WHHHHAAAAATT THE HEEEEEELLLL?!?!?!?! Marrying his son?! I can't marry someone I don't know! But still, how can he...

"Your dad doesn't have any choice that's why he accepted the deal." Grandpa continued.

How can father do this to me?! How can he decide these things by himself?!

"You might be thinking that it is so selfish of him not to think about you because I too also thought that way, at first. But I saw how determined he is and worked so hard to pay Akito back and to buy back your freedom. At that, I trusted him on this one. A few months later, your mother died. He was so upset and miserable at that time that he was sometimes caught staring up in space. During that time, one day, he got in a car accident. His life was in grave danger that before they could bring him to the hospital, he died. With both of your parents in the sky, you are left to me. I tried to work so hard like your father but I can't do much in this age and my salary isn't that big. So…"

I get it. I feel my heart churn up and break into pieces. Why is this happening to me?

"Is it already decided?" I asked.

"Your 16th birthday is in 4 months and they already made a decision. Tomorrow, they want to see you."

I sighed. "I see." I can't say anything. I can't dare to object because I know that grandpa worked so hard for me. But, I know that there is still a way. I'll work so hard and I won't give up!

* * *

**Heya! Hanaler87 again, here! Is this story so typical? Fiance's and stuff. But, don't judge yet. Check out the next chapter. ^_^**

Please leave some reviews! During the first two chapters, I was happy that I got 3 reviews. I hope that you'll look forward for the next chapter!


	4. My Savior, My Fiance, My Enemy?

It's been a month since I updated. Wow, usually, I update once every two months or a month and a half or worse, never at all. Hahaha, I'm just too excited and I want to know myself what happens next! Well, this is gonna be long so please bear with me!

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GA. **Fic: Mine**

* * *

**III: My Savior, My Fiance, My Enemy? **

The exhausting nature yesterday beats up the crap out of me. I feel like I'm going to have a nerve breakdown! I looked outside the window hoping that the clouds would make a miracle for me and rain. With that, the dinner meeting will possibly be cancelled! But….

But with that sunny disposition, there's no way it can be possible, right? Suddenly, I feel like my heart's going to break down in pieces when I touched it. I glanced at the sky again. It sure is a beautiful day, isn't it? But in my eyes, it isn't the same free, innocent and cheerful day anymore.

Looking back last night…

"…_I see…" I said. I became speechless for I don't want to complain my objections over the situation. I know my dad and grandpa really worked hard but we really can't change our fate. Dying is part of the nature of life._

"_I'm sorry, Mikan. I'm so useless. I always wanted you to live your life freely and to your heart's content but in the way I see the situation right now, I just don't want to think of the consequences. I always wanted to run away and I hated myself for that. I hated myself for just thinking about myself." I really admired my grandpa for being so strong and brave, but right now in front of me, he's weeping for the first time. He looked weak and vulnerable when he's in this state. He never showed his depressed or miserable face to anybody until now._

"_You don't have to blame yourself, jii-chan. You've worked so hard already and I believe in that. I know that even though it's so small, there's still a chance and I will find a way! So, save your tears for later when we lose the battle because I'm not giving up!" _

_But…right now, I feel that my life is starting to be fettered and controlled by someone else._

Even though with all that bravery, of course, I feel scared and nervous too! Who wants to go off and marry someone you don't you like, moreover, someone you don't even know?! I know marrying is a very important thing that should be taken a lot of thinking and consideration and more importantly, it should be with someone you love! Should I tell Hotaru about this?

I remember something grandpa told me about marriage once.

"_When the right time comes, you will soon fall in love and be married. One thing you should always remember, marriage should come from both the heart and the brain. You should marry someone you truly love both inside and outside. You also need to choose someone who will love you __**more**__ than you love him. In that ways, there will be no doubt of your relationship. Soon, you will have children like you that will keep both of your bonds stronger, not looser. I don't want you to be like some people nowadays, they marry for a lot of different reasons like money, status and background. There are a lot of people who marry someone they don't love and end up having a miserable life. That's why I told you all of these so that you can be ready when the time comes. And always remember, be strong."  
_

When the time comes, huh? When he said that, I cried and cried a lot. His words felt encouraging but the tone of his voice sounds painful. I was so into soap operas at that time, I thought the reason of him telling all of that was because he was about to die. I found myself panicking because of fear. But then, all of it was an honest mistake. _"Don't be foolish, child! You're paying too much attention on TV!" he said._

I now understand what he meant by that. I should really tell Hotaru, after all.

**(---)**

"I see."

"'I SEE?!' IS THAT ALL YOU COULD SAY?!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Mikan-chan. I believe that we, I mean, _you_ still have a chance!" Yuu said. While on the way to Hotaru's, I saw him on a book shop and talked to him. Since he has some businesses to discuss with Hotaru, he decided to come along.

"How can you tell me to calm down when I'm getting married in 4 months?!" I said. That's right, 4 MONTHS.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! **

Ow. Hotaru!!!

"Don't be stupid. A 16-year old can't marry. The legal of age of marrying is 18 years old. I'm sure they're not brainless enough to not think about that."

Hotaru. I felt relieved after she said that. She may be a bit lousy on being kind to people but when she wants to, she can throw everything away for someone else. She's not only tough but thoughtful. That's why I love her, and she's my best friend.

"Ho-Hotaru! Is that true? So, you're saying, I still have two years?!" Unconsciously, I found myself crying in joy.

"Exactly." She gave me a smile which washed my worries away for a moment. Such a simple response made me smile in delight. As long as we don't give up, a happy future will surely come.

"But there's an exception, though." Hotaru added. Huh? Exception?

"What exception?" I asked. I started to feel nervous again. My relief was brief but it gave me a little chance, didn't it?

"Nevermind." Hotaru took her word back. Argh, Hotaru, why won't you tell me anything?

'_I never expected that such a simple-minded person would be tangled up in this complicated problem. There's a great possibility that her 18__th__ birthday won't be anticipated and the wedding would befall much earlier than expected. But if it's her, everything would be alright as long as she won't give up. I trust in you, Mikan. Just believe in yourself. I also want you to be happy.'_

**NORMAL POV**

After lunch, both Yuu and Mikan decided to go home. While they were walking, for some reason, both of them are unusually quiet since both of them are lost in their own, complicated world. But they do have the same thoughts: Marriage.

Embroiled in their thoughts, unawareness came to view that they both became unconscious of the road they're taking. Being a klutz and airheaded as she is, she crossed the road first, oblivious of the traffic signal. Yuu snapped back in reality when he realized that Mikan was crossing at the wrong time. His face went blank for a second as his eyes widened horridly.

"Mikan-chan, don't—!" But he was moments late.

**SCREEEEEEEECH~!**

"Mikan-chan!!" Yuu shouted. Due to her rashness, she was hit by a motorcycle letting her realize what just transpired. Fortunately, the driver had the chance to stop before making it a serious accident.

"….Nnnn…o-oww…"

"Mikan-chan! Are you alright?!" Yuu hurried up to her side, his face showing obvious signs of panic and concern.

"Are you okay, miss?!" The driver stood up and approached her. She was half-unconscious that's why she just managed a tiny nod. He was still in his helmet that's why it makes his face hard to see. Suddenly, she felt a slight pang on her head which made her feel a little faint. It seems like that she somewhat hit her head on the ground when she fell. The guy grunted and hastily took off his helmet. Unexpectedly, the people surrounding them gasped, somewhat, differently. It became silent for a while until the crowd shouted excitedly. It wasn't because of the accident but because of the guy himself.

'_Wh-what is with these intensely overwhelmed people?!'_ Yuu thought as he sweat-dropped animatedly.

Carefully, he shoved his left hand on the back of her shoulders just below her nape and the other at the back of her knees. When he thought he positioned her perfectly on his arms, his face twitched slightly as he attempted to stand up resulting to a failure. _'She's such a pig!'_ he thought. When he tried for the second time, that's when he succeeded. Instead of worrying, he rather looked annoyed. On the other hand, Mikan, completely awake now, found herself dumbfounded by the sequence of events. She didn't even realize that she was being carried by a person.

"..Umm...where are you planning on taking her?" Yuu asked as he tried to run with the guy's pace. Despite of carrying a person, he can still run fast.

"To the hospital, obviously, I can't bring her there with the bike and I have the responsibility, that's why there's no other choice but to carry her there. It's only a block away, anyways." He said as he panted when he breathed.

Her head was placed close to his chest that's why his voice and breathing that echoed on her ears, made her realize where she was.

"What the-?! Why are you holding me?! You pervert!" she shouted as she struggled to get off. Her move wasn't thought rationally for it made things even worse. He lost his balance and his hold on her became unsteady. "Oi, stop moving, you pig!" He was afraid to lose her grip on her for she is already injured. Not that he cared for her, he just thinks it's too much hassle.

"PIG?!" She shouted. Acting without thinking again, she used all of her left energy and did a very unwomanly thing: a headbutt.

Her head hit him right on his left cheek bone that made him completely lose his stance and his grip on her as well. The both of them stumbled clumsily and then fell. Expectedly, they were on a more awkward position than before: he fell exactly right on top of her. But moreover, not only was his body was on top of her but his lips on hers as well. It was really an unsightly thing for Yuu for he was infuriated with jealousy but for the people that witnessed the scene, a soon-to-be popular intriguing gossip lurked in their thoughts.

"…"

"…."

The three of them was severely dumbstricken. Both of their eyes widened to the highest level as their lips forgot to part.

"Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-kan-chan?" Yuu's stuttering voice broke the inept situation. Life couldn't be more difficult than Mikan's. By the time she realized she desperately needed air, she pushed him hard enough to make the situation, again, worse than before. His only balance was his arms that swung freely into the air when she pushed him. With no other substitute, his hands involuntarily landed—not on the ground—but on her chest.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She shouted on top of her lungs until she fainted, shock and stupor the suspects.

**(---)**

"…my fault!"

"I know. I'm sorry for the bother, Yukio-san." Yuu said despite his jealousy. Ever since he was little, he always had good manners and self-control. He's never good at fighting or arguing that's why he often doesn't get things his own way.

"It's okay. But, she really **is** damn heavy. You know, this girl, this is the first time I encountered someone like that. The thing happened between me and your girlfriend, that was a complete accident so don't take it seriously." He said.

"Ah. She's not my girlfriend. In fact, she already has a fiancé. She was really opposed with the idea and moreover, she hasn't met the guy yet. I really feel worried for her." He said with a sad, weak smile followed by a sad face. The marriage issue really is a big deal for him.

"Ehh? So you do like her." Obviously, his statement wasn't a question. After listening to those words, Yuu's face revealed the darkest shade of red making the fact more obvious.

Yuu nodded just once then looked down.

"Is that so? Well, it's none of my business anyways. Well, I gotta get going." He said as he stood up and did a little stretching._ 'My body is so sore!'_

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much for the help, Yukio-san."

"No prob. And, one thing, you might want to steal that girl before it's too late. Don't just stand there, you need to make a move before that bastard's gonna take her from you. See ya." He said as he did a military salute, un-militarily.

'_Bastard?' _Yuu thought as he sweat dropped again. By the time Yukio went out, Mikan woke up from her unconsciousness. _'Eh? Where am I?' _

"Ah. Where am I? Who are you?" Mikan asked as she narrowed her eyes and examined Yuu.

"M-mikan? Could it be you don't remember anything?!"

"Huh?"

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

"How was it, doctor?" Yuu asked worriedly. It looked pretty severe for she needed to take an x-ray.

"There's really nothing to be worried about, but there might be side effects that will occur because of shock or trauma. It might have shocked her brain and there may be some outcomes that will happen. Just try to observe her when she wakes up." The doctor explained.

"What kind of outcomes, doc?" Yukio asked coolly.

"Well, usually with these kinds of situations, she might get mild amnesia. It might not show up right now but it could be possible during the later days or even months."

**~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

"Don't you remember me, Mikan-chan?!"

"Ah. Iinchou, is that you? You seem different without your glasses on." Mikan said for she was surprised how different he looks without his glasses. Yuu just realized he wasn't wearing it either. It was kinda dirty that's why he took it off and cleaned it with the hem of his shirt but then forgot to put it back in his face. He was so worried over Mikan that he forgot about himself.

"Oh. Ha-ha, my bad." Yuu faked a laugh. He actually thought she had amnesia which freaked him out.

Mikan sighed as she plopped her head back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _'She looks troubled. What can I do to calm her mind?' _Yuu thought as he stared at her. In fact, Mikan doesn't have something in her mind, specifically. She was just looking for figures and forms in the ceiling.

She sighed again but didn't even breathed out half-way through when she realized something.

"Wait. How did I get here?!" Mikan asked as she went back to her sitting position.

"Ah, that. The guy—" Yuu managed to say but been cut off by her overwhelming demand.

"That's right! Where's the pervert?! I'm gonna smack him till his death! How dare he do things to me like that!" She was ramping her feet hard on the ground oblivious that she was causing an earthquake downstairs.

"Mikan-chan, calm down. Let me explain." He said as he tugged Mikan's arms and tried to stop her. After a while, she got tired and sat down on the hospital bed.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Yuu asked and got a nod as a reply.

"Well, Yukio-san brought you here. He felt the responsibility for bringing you here that's why he did. I think that it's his way of asking for an apology. He never had those malicious intentions to you but you took it the other way round." He said as he took Yukio's side for now.

After listening, there she then realized that it was her fault. But she was still angry at him for kissing her and touching her breasts even though it was an accident and her move caused all of it. He just kind of reminds her of someone.

Her silence gave him some peace of mind but then she suddenly jerked her head and faced Yuu, somewhat in a disturbing manner. _'Is this an effect from the accident?_' he unnecessarily thought as he sweatdropped.

"Iinchou, what time is it?" her face was all stiff and nervous all of a sudden. Yuu glanced at his watch and told her the time.

"It's thirty minutes past seven." He said curiously because she suddenly stiffened more after he said it.

"Oh. My. God. THE DINNER MEETING!" She shouted. Her eyes widened as well as Yuu's because it was completely forgotten after the incident. The doctor told Yuu that she can go out of the hospital anytime she wants for it's just nothing big. Yukio already paid for the hospital bill so they just simply checked out and looked for a vacant taxi. The dinner meeting was supposed to be on eight o' clock sharp. She didn't even have the time to fix herself up. When they found a cab, Yuu opened the door for Mikan hastily as Mikan jumped in. Yuu's house is just two blocks away thus he doesn't need to take any rides.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I'm such an idiot! I forgot all about that! I didn't even had the chance to think about a plan to change their minds. What will I do?! Wait a minute. I glanced at the mirror as I saw my messy self. This will actually help! If they see me so sloppy and unelegant, they will get discouraged and might cancel the marriage contract, right? This will be good!

Wait, how will I know if it's them?

"We're here." The driver told me. I got out my wallet and took out a 200 yen bill and gave it to him. As soon as he gave me the change, I quickly got out of the cab. I walked hurriedly as I searched some shops and buildings from left to right. But I can't seem to find a restaurant called 'Bistrot de Loulett'. What kind of restaurant is this? Is this English? Well, one thing I know, it surely isn't Japanese!

While I was searching for the restaurant, some thought came to my mind. I saw a lot of lovers in the streets maybe hanging-out or dating. Am I supposed to act like them too with my fiancé? I caught my self dumbfounded.

No way in hell!! To think about it, what does he look like?!

[A/N: In this part, she's imagining her soon-to-be fiancé_**. (The picture in her imagination at the bottom of the page.)**_]

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I don't want my child to be ugly!

Ah. Why am I worrying about things like this?! I should be worrying about my freedom! What is wrong with me?

**NORMAL POV**

Unconsciously, she clutched her hair oblivious of the people on her surroundings. Before she realized, murmurs are starting to come out on people's mouths. Surely, this incident turned her life upside down.

"Oi, retarded girl. What are you doing?" A familiar voice came from behind her. Of course, she already knew who it was. Mikan turned around animatedly to make sure of her own assumptions.

"Na-na-na-natsume?!" She shouted. _'Why is that jerk here?! Is he stalking me?! Is he looking for a fight?!'_

"Are you having a battle with your own brain? Seems like no one still won." Natsume said as he smirked coolly. It was a nerve-wrecking sentence, for sure.

"Wh-wha-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, JERK?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M AN IDIOT?"

"Hn. As expected. No guy will probably want the likes of you." Natsume sighed as he continued to walk away. He expected something like a slap or a beating but nothing happened. He turned around to see what's wrong with her but to his surprise, instead of getting ready for her plan of assault, she just walked the opposite way. He can clearly tell that she is crying because of her loud noisy sobs. But another case has taken him aback: He's feeling guilty?!

"OI. Stop whining, ugly girl. It doesn't suit you." He said then left. On the other hand, Mikan wasn't paying any attention that's why she didn't hear him compliment her or was it? She just continued on walking. And her sobs was just an overreacting act. She wasn't in the mood to play with his games or end up losing in a fight for she have a bigger problem to solve.

'_That arrogant bastard. Pervert. Impudent person. Foxed-eye JERK. His choices of words are really demeaning and humiliating. Can't he say something nice? Why do people even like him?! Sure, he is somewhat good-looking but his attitude just dragged it down. It's such a waste.'_ She thought. She looked at her watch and it says it's fifteen minutes past eight. She's fashionably late.

As soon as she was back in her old state, her eyes brightened when she saw the restaurant she was looking for. She approached it and saw a lady with a cute frilly top with a black tube dress over it.

The lady doesn't look Japanese because of her foreign blond hair and blue-eyed look._ "Bonsoir, mademoiselle."_ She said in a 'French' accent.

"Am sorry. I speak no English." Mikan as she laughed nervously. Even for a highschooler, her English is still in the first level.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just a greeting in here. So, are you Ms. Sakura Mikan?" The pretty lady said as she smiled at her. Flabbergasted, she found herself speechless and just nodded as a reply.

"My, my. It seems that I surprised you. Is this your first time going to a restaurant like this?" The lady asked as she directed her to the reserved table.

"Mmhm." Mikan replied in response. The lady smiled in admiration.

"That guy is really lucky to have a pretty girl like you." As soon as she mentioned 'that guy', it made Mikan's queasy heart jump in anxiety. _'Pretty?! I even looked like a girl that just lost from a catfight!'_ she thought. She considers herself all messed-up when her hair wasn't in its usual twin ponytail. Her clothes is still the sunny yellow dress that stopped above her knees with a matching yellow frilly hat which accentuated her long wavy hair that she wore when she went to Hotaru's place. All in all, she looks dashing than normal.

When the both of them arrived at the assigned table, there waited two elegant-looking men. The older looking guy stood up first and smiled with delight and surprise at Mikan.

"Sakura Mikan-san, it's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tanaka Akito, your father's friend. And this is my son, Yukio." Akito said as he raised his hand and signalized Yukio to stand up.

'_Yukio? Where did I hear that name before?'_

It looks like he's been sleeping for a while but has been interrupted when his father kicked his leg from under the table. Akito looked at Mikan in an apologetic manner while Mikan just smiled.

"OW! What did you do that for, dad?!" His back was still the dominant part in Mikan's eyes and she seemed to familiarize him.

"Show some respect to the lady, boy." he said in a whisper-like tone. Still half-asleep, he groggily stood up and faced Mikan. When their eyes met, both pairs widened in shock.

(A/N: Important note at the bottom of the page!)

**x END x**

* * *

Yo, **hanaler87** here again. I'm so happy you read this chapter. Well, this chapter still isn't the 'fluffs' you've been waiting for but at least, the most awaited answer of all your questions is revealed, right? Next chapter, I promise you, there will be a lot of NatxMikan scenes, envy, jealousy and a start of love?! Well, just check it out on the next chapter. I might update next week, to be the earliest or the week after that to be the latest since tomorrow is the start of my summer vacation! See you later and please review!

I haven't had the chance to acknowledge those people who reviewed my story, so here:

**aznurbangrl, twister, kikolita716, animegurl gwen, seravee (my couz!), mikanluchia728, chrisca123456789, 2Lazy2MakeAnAccount****, ****minahoru (thank u friend!), ****RandomWriterChick**

All of you guys, thank you so much! And for those people who spent their time reading my fanfic, I also thank you. ^_^

**IMPORTANT NOTE: OH! The link of the photo of the guy she imagined and Yukio is in my profile. Feel free to look. ^_^**


	5. Fate's Little Game

I'm really happy that the latest chapter was a success, well, on what I think at least. :)) I'm starting my summer vacation right now and there'll be more upcoming chapters to write. I'm sure you'll love this chapter. It's all about love, anger, resentment, jealousy, fangirls and ICE CREAMS?!

And I made this really long because I really took a long time on resting. I hope this doesn't make things dragging, though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GA. **Fic: Mine**

* * *

**IV: Fate's Little Game**

He's one of the least people she thought her fiancé would be but to her dismay, he is.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE MY FIANCE/E?!" both of them exclaimed. For a moment, they let various emotions freely wander in their thoughts.

'_I'm the bastard?!'_ Yukio exclaimed in his mind when he recognized right away the girl standing with a shocked emotion in front of him. He remembered talking to Yuu in the hospital room about the unidentified fiancé being a bastard not knowing that he was talking about himself. He, too, was astonished for he thought how small the world is because out of all the women in the world, why her? He might not want to admit it, but before he even knew the fact she was going to be his fiancé, he already took a little interest in her.

"Y-you're the pervert a while ago!" Mikan shouted as she rudely raised her right index finger and pointed it directly to him. Her delicate hands trembled tremendously for she can't believe how things in her life started to work twistedly like this.

"Eh?! You two know each other?" Akito asked, surprised emotions creeping on his face. He felt quite relieved and worried at the same time. Relieved, for the load of 'getting the two of them know each other' has lessened and worried, because the atmosphere they have right now is pretty tight.

"Pervert?! It's your fault for being such a pig!" He shouted as he brushed aside his father's flabbergasted inquiry.

"Wait! Something's wrong here. So, it's my fault?!" Well, she obviously knew it was completely her fault but she just wanted to win the argument.

"Of course it is! I was just trying to carry you to the hospital, idiot! Try changing your attitude or no guy will want the likes of y—"

**SLAP!**

"Stop it, Yukio." Akito's change of attitude frightened Mikan. His slap was harder than the other ones she saw on the movies. Yukio felt totally offended because he was humiliated in front of the public.

"How dare you humiliate our family in front of all people? Didn't I teach you good manners?! I sent you to a good school so that you will be the person I wanted you to be and succeed my company! I consented you to try the things you want to do but yet, you dare humiliate me. You're a disgrace to our family. I'm very disappointed at you, Yukio."

Yukio's face suddenly began to start getting dim which is very unlike him. "I…I always obeyed you because you're my father. I know it's also my obligation to respect you because you're my dad. I always wanted to be someone I wanted to be but when did I have that kind of freedom? When did _you _give me that kind of freedom? You decide things so quickly and you've always took control of my fucking life. I already accepted that fact a long time ago but taking control over hers as well is beyond the limit! You've already ruined a life yet you still want to ruin another one? How many lives will it take for you to be satisfied, huh? So this makes things all clear, isn't it? You're no better than mom."

Before Akito even reacted, Yukio walked out causing uproar within the restaurant walls. Mikan found herself confused on the flow of events which made her dumbfounded and speechless.

"I…I'm sorry for letting you witness that unnecessary scene. I apologize for making you come all the way here, but would you mind if we move this some other day? I have some things to deal with immediately." Akito said as he slightly pinched the bridge of his nose with his effeminate fingers.

"It's really okay. I don't mind. It's really my fault in the first place anyway. I really hope you settle things with your son, Tanaka-san." Mikan said in a comforting manner. She isn't that cold-hearted to add the depression Akito's been having by telling him that she was definitely not in agreement to the arranged marriage. Moreover, she was also quite thankful for the chance they've given her to think about a more reasonable excuse to cancel the engagement. Unfortunately, to her unawareness, Akito is already resolute in his decision.

"Thank you so much for understanding."

"I-it's nothing big." Mikan replied as she smiled nervously.

Akito exactly knew how she was opposed to this even without her words of resistance but he's already determined and decided not to give in. At the time Mikan was getting ready to go home, Akito stopped her for a second.

"Sakura-san, just so you know, I'm not changing my decision. I already thought about this choice a lot and I am in no doubt that you will be bearing my grandchildren."

'_B-bearing?! Can't he choose words better than those?! I'm still a minor!'_ She thought.

"I know you've been opposed to this quite a lot and I don't want to sound conceited but I'm already sure of my plans and I'm never going to change it. I look forward to meeting you again." He continued to say as he smiled cunningly and hastily went out before her first.

Her first impression of him became completely vague. He had those keen silver-blue eyes which impersonated a leopard's while his intelligence and cleverness is as sharp as those as a snake's which accentuated his calm and cool figure. She ignored that entirely until he said the last thing he told her. At first sight, she thought he was scary but as soon as he smiled at her, she instantly thought he's not that bad. He even looked funny when she saw him dumbfounded. But all of that became obscure as she heard the intensely dismaying sentence. _'Never going to change it.'_

'_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!'_

**(---)**

'_That was definitely scary! He can actually read my mind. I better be careful.' _Mikan thought as she unconsciously bit her lip while trying to think of another plan. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She hastily opened her milky white tote bag and got her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Mikan. Are you okay?! Where are you right now?" _the voice over the phone said in a very concerned feel.

"Hotaru?! I'm so glad you called! Yeah, I'm fine! It wasn't serious so don't worry." Mikan said in her usual carefree tone of voice.

"_That's good to hear. I got something to tell you, so listen up."_

"Okay." Unexpectedly, Mikan's attitude whenever Hotaru calls her isn't the usual as it is right now. Mikan felt the intense emotion over Hotaru's voice and it sounded like she's got something really important to say which gave her uneasiness and anxiety.

"_I've been researching that old man you told me, Tanaka Akito, and it just so happens that he is—" _Suddenly, she's been cut off by something.

"EH?! I'm out of battery!" She shouted as she looked at the now, dead phone. _'Aww…just when the good part came.' _She thought as she sighed then continued to walk home.

'_Damn it! She should really try her hardest to turn down the contract. Both her fiancé and his father is someone she shouldn't be acquainted with especially his cousin. She is really a natural magnet of bad luck.' _Hotaru thought.

Mikan felt devastated because on where she was really looking forward to hear some information about her future family, there the unfit coincidence interrupted. When she got home, there she saw her grandfather unusually waiting for her outside, moreover, with a worried and a despairing expression.

"Jii-chan? What's wrong?" she inquired as she quickly went to his side.

"Mikan, I need to tell you something really important. Before that, I want you to promise me that you'll listen and to follow everything I'll say." he cautiously said as he placed both of his hands at her shoulders. She could feel the slight trembling of his hands and the draftiness of his tight hold. It felt unusual and weird but then, she nodded in response.

"Akito…."

Just hearing his name was good enough to send shivers to her spine. She gulped hard giving out a sign that she is buckled up for the crucial part of his sentence.

"…he wanted you to start staying at the mansion immediately." he managed to say for those words are also hard for him to let go. He loved her like she's his own daughter because she also reminds him of his deceased daughter. Mikan let out a soft gasp while her horror-stricken eyes started to overflow with tears for she can't bear the situation she's having right now. She wanted to run-away and escape everything but certain images surfaced her mind which stopped her from doing so.

_Grandpa. Hotaru. Iinchou. Natsume._

'_Wait, wait, wait!! Why did his arrogant, conceited face took an appearance on my head? And furthermore, he looks really different and he was…smiling!' _Suddenly, she felt a hint of pain at the left corner of her head which made her face twitch a little. Her grandfather noticed this and asked her if she's alright.

"Yeah, maybe it's just from the acci—" she eventually stopped when she realized that he doesn't have any idea about the accident that happened earlier. She doesn't want to add it up to his worries.

"Huh?" he said in a confused tone.

"...accidental meeting with a former classmate earlier. She had a lot to talk about and my head started to hurt because of the heat." Luckily, she found something to cover up the accident and added a fake laugh. _'Wow, that was close.'_

"Oh, I see. But let's not change the subject, will we?" the seriousness in his tone didn't change even a bit. Mikan nodded once as she bent her head down. Mikan also began to get serious.

"Immediately? When?!" she asked as she remembered the thing he said earlier.

Her grandfather's face changed emotion all of a sudden. "Tomorrow." Just that one word, made her face gave the most expressive and horrifying front she gave away in her whole fifteen years.

"HOW CO—"she was about to say when another pang of pain occurred again in the same spot that she had awhile ago. But this time, it's much worse. She can see images in her mind that she doesn't remember doing and doesn't make sense at all while she clutched her head and winced a little because of the pain.

"_What are you doing?! Daddy just bought this dress for me!" a young brunette in a white frilly dress said as she ran away from a boy that is chasing her with a garden hose._

"_Ha-ha-ha! You're no fun!" the boy said and at the same time, he turned the garden hose on which made their backyard all damp and moist enough to make a muddy ground soil. The boy dropped the hose and bent down a little to reach the now mud-covered ground and scooped some of the muddy substance. To the girl's dismay, her eyes widened when she heard him smirk evilly._

"_Oh no, you won't!" She shouted as she tried to run away from him. While running, her doll shoes got stuck in the mud and she found it hard to get it out. As he was getting closer, the girl panicked while her gaze transferred from her shoes to the boy and to and fro. Without any luck, she gave up when he reached where she was standing near. The boy smiled evilly then threw the mud directly at her dress then laughed. She treasured the dress her father gave her and seeing the large stain on it made her feel depressed. His victorious laugh added fuel to her dispirited position which led her to tears._

_When the boy saw her crying, he said, "Hey. It's no big deal! The stain will be gone after you wash it, so don't cry." His words still weren't effective as she cried much harder which made him feel guilty._

"_Hey." He said as he nudged her hand away from her face. His guilt became much bigger when she pushed his hand away from her. She buried her face deep in her hands which made her face hard to see. With failed attempts, he only has one solution to stop her from wailing. He bit his lip as he looked at her guiltily._

"_Oi. Look, there's an airplane!"_

"_Where?!" Mikan lifted her head to see the plane but then the boy's rash actions made her unable to see the imaginary plane. He hastily cupped her left cheek and bent his head a little to his right then gave her one long still-kiss which made the little girl's welled-up eyes widen in shock. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and looked at her reaction carefully then said, "Sorry."_

"WHOA!!" she exclaimed in between her huffs.

'_A dream?' _she thought as she rubbed her temples. She was panting and sweating heavily. She vaguely remembered the thing her grandfather told her yesterday for she realized she just fainted all of a sudden last night. Next thing she knew, it was already late in the morning. She peered over in between the silky yellow curtains to have a better view of the day. As usual, it's still sunny and clouds became less visible than yesterday.

"OHMIGOD! I still need to talk to grandfather!" She exclaimed as soon as she remembered the last thing he said. She raced down the stairs not minding to doll herself up first. The strands of her hair are facing every direction possible and dried-up saliva is still clearly visible at the corners of her mouth.

"Jii-chan!" She called out. When she arrived downstairs, her eyes involuntarily fixed its gaze to someone really familiar. As soon as she realized the person in their house, inside their living room, sitting nonchalantly in _their_ couch, she eventually lost trail of her voice while her eyes widened in aghast. The boy was still oblivious of her presence while he sat calmly with his eyes closed paired with a bored look. His iPod that is set to the maximum volume makes it impossible for him to hear anyone in his surroundings.

"Wha—?" she managed to say.

"Oh. So you're awake? How do you feel?" she heard his grandfather's voice from behind. She transferred her gaze at him giving him a very horrified front. She gave him an obvious 'what-is-he-doing-here-and-why-did-you-let-him-in' look. Her grandfather couldn't quite get it at first and then looked at the young lad sitting casually at the back, and then there he understood the situation. When he opened his mouth to say something, the boy stood and cut him off.

"Finally." he said nonchalantly and sighed in a bored manner while Mikan still had her back facing him. Mikan turned around animatedly and looked at him with feverish eyes that are full of questions. When his crimson eyes met hers, his eyes showed a stunned look while his jaw dropped down a bit.

"You're the girl?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"What girl?!" she said as she looked at him in extreme enmity.

'_What he hell?! She's the fiancé?' _he thought.

"Don't answer me with a question, idiot." he said as he rolled his eyes pretending to be bored.

'_Idiot?!' _she thought. "Why you—!" she attempted to approach him to give him another smack but has been stopped from doing so when her grandfather started to say something.

"Wait. So you two know each other? Mikan, you already knew Natsume-san?" his grandfather interrupted. The tone of his voice unusually sounded like he's hoping for something even though the situation right now is not something to be hoped for and his expression too, is strange.

"I know him yet I don't know...him?" she answered and getting confused with her own answer as she scratched her head.

"Are you dumb? What kind of answer is that?" Natsume said. _'This is bad. Having this idiot in the class makes it really annoying but living with her is worse. I don't know why but I just can't take my eyes off her and it makes it hard for me to keep my cool. Damn."_

"Just…" he stopped to sigh as he raked his fingers through his raven-black hair.

'_What is this pervert sighing about?!'_ Mikan thought.

"…stop this nonsense. You are wasting my time." Natsume continued to say giving off a tired look.

"What are you doing here anyways?!" she exclaimed in hostility.

"Picking you up, duh." he said while she looked at him in confusion. _'What is he talking about?'_ she thought. Mikan's grandpa become conscious of the situation and just realized that he hadn't talked to Mikan properly about the 'moving to the mansion' thing yet since she passed out yesterday.

"Mikan, remember what I told you yesterday?" he asked. Mikan nodded in response.

"I'm sure I've mentioned to you that Akito wanted you to move to his mansion right away and that is today. Natsume-kun here…" he said as he raised his hand and directed it to the crimson-eyed lad then continued, "…came to pick you up. So as to say, he is Akito-san's nephew and _**your**_ fiancé's cousin. Since he lives there, you'll be living with him too."

She was again, shocked. How many times a day should she get shocked until she gets a heart attack? This time, she completely **refuses** to go at the mansion. Living with people she finds as weird and scary is already a reason to not to go. But, living with the person she hates the most is the biggest reason she couldn't survive a single day in that house for she considers it as hell.

"NOOOOOO!" she exclaimed. "I'm not, no, **NEVER** going to leave this house. I still wanna live!"

"Tch! Who said I want to live with an idiot like you?! I was forced to come here, stupid. That irresponsible fiancé of yours was supposed to be the one to get you here but since he's out to God-knows-where, that old geezer forced me to get you here." he said while looking annoyed. _'Or rather, threatened, would fit best. Damn that old man.'_ he thought as he cursed at him in his thoughts.

**(---)**

In the end, with no other choice, she lost the war. By the time she realized it, she found herself sulking inside the Tanaka's family limousine with Natsume sitting across her, looking irritated. Both of them tried not to look at each other, assuming not to talk to one another either. They looked so pissed off that curiosities and wonderments were immediately disregarded. They felt a little bit of pain wringing in their ears because of the deafening silence especially when they're inside a place that prohibits noise from the outside.

"_Don't worry, Mikan. I'll be visiting you there frequently and you can go visit me anytime you want."_ She remembered her grandpa told her before leaving. She can't believe the reaction her grandpa gave her for he hadn't, even once, looked sad when she left. Instead, he smiled it off which is painful for her to accept. She even thought something pathetic like, _"Is he happy because there's no one to bother him anymore or the amount of burden he's been carrying has decreased? Am I a burden to him?"_ But then, she came to realize that he surely have a reason because he isn't that kind of person. She knows how he loves her so much and she completely understood that behind that smile, painful and sad emotions are overwhelming in his heart…just like hers.

"—pid. Are you even listening?"

She snapped back to reality when she heard the last sentence. "Huh? Did you say something?" she asked.

"You're such an idiot. Where did your empty brain fly off to? I was talking to you like a couple of minutes ago." Natsume retorted.

"Well, _sorry _for being an idiot since my **empty** brain can't pass your level that it makes it hard for my brain to swallow your words. That means, there's no need for us to talk. Just talk to my hand since it's **much** smarter than my brain and maybe both of you would get along." She said sarcastically as she held up her hand and stuck it in front of his face.

"I don't want to play your stupid games. I'm asking on what happened to you and that guy." he asked seriously.

She doesn't want to make a fool out of herself on being such a bitch while he was being serious with the matter. Mikan made a year worth of sighs before she said something to him. "What do you mean?" she asked confusingly as she crossed both of her arms in her chest.

"Why did Yukio run off during that day? What happened?" he asked nonchalantly with a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

"Why do you care anyways?" she wanted to say, but instead told him, "I really don't know. It happened so fast. I can't seem to remember everything."

Natsume thought it's hopeless to push her more for the answers but did it anyways. "Just tell me the parts that you remember." He said. Her anger in him seemed to slowly fade away, or let's just say she forgot it because of his uncharacteristic self.

"Why?" she asked out of curiosity. It's kind of unusual for him to be this patient especially when it comes to something he wants. He just feels comfortable when talking to her even though there are a bit of arguments and silly commentaries in between; he found it amusing and just listening to her voice makes him feel relaxed and at the same time, confused because he wanted for her to not stop talking. It's as if he wanted to recall something that doesn't even exist.

"It doesn't matter why. Just tell me what you remember." he said as he rolled his eyes in impertinence. Mikan was wondering why he wanted to know it that much; it's as if it's related to him. Mikan told him all what happened starting from the accident until the end of the dinner while Natsume listened to her carefully. Of course, he hid it with a bored look and yawned once in a while, while she was stating what happened which caused her to be irritated for a bit.

"Okay." He said in an irksome manner as he leaned his head on the car seat then closed his eyes. _'Unbelievable. What the heck is with him?! He asks me with such impatience and I got an OKAY for an answer? Can't he even say THANK YOU?! He doesn't even have anything to do with it at all! I should've known. I'm just wasting my saliva on him.' _She thought as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Natsume-sama, Mikan-sama, we've arrived." the driver said. She looked outside the window at her left and saw a normal-looking house. She was even wondering where they park the limousine for there were no any other spaces for it to settle. Suddenly, someone softly grabbed the sides of her head and turned it facing the other side of the window.

"You're looking the wrong way, idiot." Natsume said as he smirked in amusement. Her glimmery eyes widened when she saw the biggest house she ever imagined, no, more than she imagined. There are different styles of limousines and cars that are parked in their elegant garage. Expensive-looking beautiful flowers in the front yard show the family's wealth and spruceness. And to top it all off, a complicated-looking shiny black gate stood in front of all those mentioned, show power and security you can never underestimate.

When she got out, she saw Natsume talking to a...gate? Her naivety is still as big as ever. _'What the…is he crazy?'_ She peered over him as he looked at her back with his right eyebrow raised up. "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Why…" she said as she pointed at the gate. "Huh?" Natsume said as he gave her a complicated look.

"That, Madame, is a communication device used to intercommunicate with the people inside the mansion. Its main purpose is for security reasons." someone familiar stated behind them. Both of their heads yanked and faced the opposite side because of the unexpected response. Then, there they saw Akito, possessing a big happy grin on his face.

"Oh, so both of you are already starting to get along." he stated as he chuckled. _'Natsume, you foolish boy. Even though memories in your thoughts have long past gone, memories in your heart will never fade away.'_

"That will never happen!" she proclaimed. Suddenly, Natsume felt something painful that lurked around his chest while he clutched it. Akito noticed this and smiled wittingly.

"Hn. I don't care about that idiot. I have my own priorities and that girl doesn't even qualify to be called a priority and never _will_." He riposted.

"Oh, really? Think back on what you said Natsume. You might regret it." Akito smiled as he faced Mikan. "Natsume, be a gentleman and lead her the way." he whispered to his nephew. Natsume completely knew what he meant by being a 'gentleman'. He refused but Akito glared at him along with the expression which he familiarized that sent shivers to his spine. Suddenly, Natsume looked at Mikan in defeat and reluctantly lent his hand to her waiting for her to accept it. She looked surprised by his change of attitude and hesitated for a moment whether or not to accept it for she found him acting really weird. But then, moments passed and he still held his hand out for her. She made a quick glance to Akito to make sure it's not one of their tricks. Akito gave her a nod of approval then Mikan turned her attention back to Natsume. Still quite suspicious, she took his hand and he took a grip on it. Suddenly, both of them felt something warm lingering in their body that started on their linked fingers. It's just that, they sensed something familiar with the warmth of their touch.

While walking, Mikan felt curious. "By the way, Tanaka-san, where is Yukio-kun?" she asked unaware of the murmurs of the servants following them. They thought that she's being too familiar with Yukio-san which infuriated Akito. Being the one closest to his servants, he said, "Isn't this none of your business? I think it's not wrong for her to address Yukio that way since they're already affianced to each other, aren't they?" On the way he said it, if you just let it pass by your ears, you'll assume it's a friendly way of correcting someone making the mistake. But if you really try to comprehend his sentence, he's actually being sarcastic and the tone of his voice tells you to mind your own business or you'll be seriously dead. The servants exactly knew what he meant by that which terrified them a lot. Luckily, Mikan and Natsume were lost in their own little world which made them to not hear a thing.

"That boy. Remember that time at dinner, Mikan-chan? He ran off and didn't come back. You know, he was supposed to be the one to be taking you here." Akito diverted his attention to Mikan by responding her recent question.

"Is that so? I wonder where he went. I'm pretty worried for him." She said. She felt guilty for she knew it was entirely her fault. _'So she cares for him, huh?'_ Natsume thought as he tightened his grip on Mikan's hand, oblivious with his own actions. Mikan felt the pain and hastily took her hand out from his grip. Akito, being the one at the back following the two, was shocked to see her sudden reaction.

"That hurts!" she cried to Natsume, confusing Akito and the servants.

"Natsume, what did you do to her?" Akito demanded with a serious expression. Mikan found today's flow of events familiar to the ones last night's. She feared that he might do to Natsume what he did to Yukio at that time.

"Ah, it's really nothing, Tanaka-san. I just felt something and overreacted. Hahaha." she said. Natsume then realized what he just did and regretted it. He felt abased for he, a guy, was saved by a girl.

"That's a relief. By the way, you're too formal! Just call me by my name since we're going to be in-laws soon." He jumped in excitement. When they arrived in the mansion, Akito showed her her own room, which was located at the second floor and is unfortunately located between her fiancé's and his cousin's room. But all of those appalling thoughts had disappeared when she became enticed by her own room. For a moment, she felt like a princess. She has a bed which has satin cloths flowing above it, her own 46-inch LCD TV, a bathroom which is larger than her previous bedroom, and a bathtub (more like a Jacuzzi) which can accommodate an entire family at once. But the best of all, she has her own personal maid. Akito saw her expression and stared at her amusingly. _'You can never get tired of looking at this girl.'_ He thought.

Mikan seemed absorbed and lost in fantasizing, Akito decided to leave her alone first.

**(---)**

She was having a lot of fun in her own room. Mikan and Maria, her personal maid, got along in an instant. It seemed that they are very similar in interests but very different in looks. Maria has long lilac-colored hair and her eyes are blue like the ocean. She is kind-natured and very feminine in attitude which makes not only the guys fall head over heels for her, but her oozing pheromones also attract girls.

Mikan decided to visit Hotaru for she forgot to call her back yesterday. Her curiosity began to come back to her that's why she just doesn't want to settle things by phone or something coincidental might happen again. She asked Akito if it is okay for her to go out. After that, he willingly sent a lot of guards and a limousine for her to use. She doesn't think it's quite necessary and asked him if she could go alone. To her surprise, he granted her the permission without any unnecessary arguments. _'I guess it still takes time for her to adapt. Better not to take it hard on her.'_ He thought as he smiled.

She immediately went out of the house and used the shortcut she knew that would lead her directly to the Imai's—the park. When she got there, dozens of kids are playing around happily which made her smile. When's the last time she smiled?

**MIKAN'S POV**

A lot of things happened lately. I miss Grandpa so much. I wonder what's he doing right now. Is he eating right? Did he miss me too? I've completely forgotten about that engagement affair and let my guard down! I was supposed to make a plan on how to cancel all of these and to pretend that nothing had happened! I even went and lived at their house which was beyond my expectations. It's just that, Akito-san is so kind and friendly that I've forgotten all about it! I decided to stay at the park for a moment and to catch some breeze. I sense something familiar about this place. Lately, I've been having these weird images in my mind that I don't even seem to remember doing. And when I remember it, my head seems to hu—

Ow! My…head….hurts…again.

"Stop!"A little girl shouted. Where is this place? Wait. I'm still at the park. I thought I fainted again a while ago but a lot in the surroundings has changed. How can something change in a second? Weren't there an ice cream parlor at the far end near the monkey bar and a bench behind me with an old lady sitting with her dog? And I don't seem to remember seeing…

ME?

Wait. That's me! If I'm here, who's that?! I'm sure I look like that as a child. She exactly looked like me which left me feeling terrified. All I can see is that child's face and the faces of the other kids are unusually blurry. Who is that girl talking to?

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat. It's just a worm." the boy said to the girl as he approached her. She tried to back off away from him but he approached her faster than she could get away from him. He placed the squirming worm at her bare shoulders then she shrieked.

I have this feeling that I knew what'll happen next. Will she faint?

I waited for her reaction to see if it's really true. After moments, she looked like she was about to fall. Suddenly, she fell down then…fainted. The boy went down to his knees and shouted her name. "Mikan! Mikan!" When I heard that, I felt my heart just jumped out from my chest.

"Oi. Mikan. Mikan? Wake up. Hey." I felt someone shaking me with my shoulders. I opened my eyes and saw Yukio. Where am I? I looked at the surroundings. Ice cream, bench, lady, dog…where's the girl?! Where is she?! I need to help her! I panicked and tried to stand up but Yukio stopped me from doing so.

"Hey! What happened to you? What are you trying to do?!" He demanded. His face came closer to mine which allows me to see his features more clearly. He had a pimple-free face and I doubt he had any pimples before. His eyes, silver and gray in color, looked really concerned. A lock of his brown hair hung carelessly on his forehead that reached the top of his eyelid. He was sweating and panting which made him look like he just ran a mile. "Where's the girl?! She just fainted! I need to help her!" I shouted having my attention diverted to…her.

"What girl? No kid fainted in here and if someone fainted, that was you." He said. Me? So all of that was a dream? He helped me stand up and I sat down to calm down. I've been fainting a lot too.

I rubbed my temples and I did a lot of thinking. I don't know what's happening to me. I should ask Grandpa or Hotaru for some advice, maybe they could help.

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan seemed to be really deep in thought that she even forgot Yukio's presence. He was looking at her worriedly and began to get curious on what's lurking on her mind. He really wanted to know. The hot wind picked up Mikan's long auburn hair in its sweaty fingers. Yanking her hair, the wind circled to get a tighter grip. She grabbed her hair back, making a ponytail in her wrist and holding it. Yukio was staring at and was getting amused by her movements. She looked like she was thinking deeply in thought that her body unconsciously moved on its own.

Mikan noticed his light chuckle then she stared at him in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said with a taunting smile.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she said as she pouted her lips. There's something about her which makes someone draw themselves to her more. That time, he found her really pretty as the wind blew her hair upward.

"Maybe." He responded then he laughed. _'It's not funny!'_ she thought. She looked angry. He felt guilty for making fun of her and to compensate for it, he decided on something.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll treat you some ice cream." He said. _'Ice cream?! You think I'm a kid?! But still…' _she thought. There are two things in the world that just by hearing its name, Mikan will start drooling and the want of having it right away will spark and ice cream is just one of the two.

"Okay." She said as she started fantasizing about its heavenly taste, its rich color, the alluring sweet smell and…

"Here." he suddenly cut her off. She looked at him and smiled at him genuinely which made him blush a little.

"Yukio-kun, by the way, when are you coming home?" Mikan asked out of the blue. "How'd you know I wasn't at my house?" he said as he focused his attention to Mikan and only to her.

She gulped hard because telling your fiancé, who doesn't have any idea yet, that you've started living on his house, is pretty embarrassing. Yukio, who was beginning to get impatient for her answers, raised his eyebrows. "So?" he nudged her again for the answers.

"Your dad told me to…stay at your house."

"You went to my house?" he asked with a demanding and angry tone. Mikan was quite offended by the tone of his voice because it's as if he never allowed her to go there.

"Yes, and **I'M** going to live there." She said in a grim manner to anger him more.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right."

"I thought you were opposed to this! Do you know what happens when you let that damn old man have a single bit of an opportunity to control you?! Do you have any idea?!" he yelled at her as he painfully grabbed Mikan shoulders and shook it. Mikan felt terrified; her face full of fright and panic.

"I **am** opposed to this! It's just that, I sometimes lose control over myself and before I know it, I'm already going with the flow!" she said.

"Are you dumb?! Nobody controls yourself but you! And I regret thinking that you're smarter than I thought because you're too stupid to be easily captured by that bastard's ha—"

**SPLAT.**

Mikan cut him off as she threw the ice cream straight to his face. Her eyes are starting to well up on her eyes because of his hurtful words.

"Do you know what? Yes, I admit that I'm stupid. You, Natsume and everyone says I'm dumb! But I'm not that dumb to be already immune to all of your hurtful words! I also have my own feelings and every time everyone calls me those words, I still feel pain. It's as if everyone is telling me I'm really useless…" she said as tears started to flow down her cheeks. Yukio realized he's being too selfish to not to think about how she feels. He carefully loosened his grip on her then he let go. He hid his face with his long brown fringes, trying to hide the regret he's been having. He just stood there and listened to her cry.

"….Akito-san is really kind to me, you know. That's why I'm somewhat jealous of you for having a father like that. Even though you hated him so much, you should still be grateful because you have a father. I…I lost my parents when I was still very young. I even forgot what I did with them, what they look like or how they talk like. It's very nostalgic when I think of them…I always wished they were still here." She continued to say. Yukio remembered the times he and his father shared. They really have a lot of memories together. He realized that his father is just being a...father and Yukio himself is the one being selfish. He was ashamed of himself.

Mikan stood up and gave him a handkerchief. "Sorry about the ice cream, **Tanaka-kun**. I don't know how much you dislike me but I'll try my best to cancel this engagement. I promise not to bug you again." She said as she walked away. Yukio felt his heart shatter to a million pieces. Before he even realized he was in love with her, his heart was already broken.

Mikan ran faster than she could. She decided to tell Akito to cancel the engagement and to go back to their normal selves. She doesn't want to interfere and to ruin their lives anymore. When she got to the mansion, the gate opened for her, it's as if they're waiting for her to come home.

When she went inside, Akito was waiting for her with Natsume standing reluctantly beside him. They looked really suspicious because servants lined up behind them.

"Ah. Mikan, you've arrived! I have some news to announce." He said as he raised his hand.

"Huh?" she said.

Akito smiled and gestured something for the musicians to play. "I've decided to have Natsume-kun here, to be also your fiancé. So, Natsume and Yukio are the candidates for your hand of marriage."

"WHAT?!" she cried. She looked at Natsume if he looked like he's also opposed to this like she does but his face carry no emotions at all. Mikan's eyes widened in despair. Her plans won't do anymore since she has two fiancé's. Her problem has doubled up and it will be much harder for her to deal with.

**X END X**

**What'll happen next?**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Well, I planned to make this much more longer than this but my mom just gave me heaps of household chores and I need to upload this chapter today. I'll be away for three whole days in NY and I don't want you guys to wait longer. So, I hope you had fun and please review!

**Hanaler87**

Oh, and I really thank the people who reviewed and favorited my story. You guys are my inspiration! ^_^


End file.
